The Cylon Stories
by dau191
Summary: This is my first shot at a good fanfic story goes AU. I have had this in my head since I first heard that even the fighters were resurrected. I also found it intriguing with the tie in to ancient religions in the show. You don't bring back a drone.
1. Chapter 1

I would just like to begin with the statement that I am in no way affiliated with Ron Moor or anyone who has been associated with the original series, the new series, or with any of the failed movie starts. I am not doing this for profit and I do not own any rights to this series or any other effort associated with it. Please do not sue me , I don't own anything that you would want anyway, I am very poor. I am doing this out of love for the both the original series and the new one. Most of the characters in this story are new and it is an AU story starting with the time after the last episode. This takes place in the lost time in between. I think you will like it, you could call it a story of romance or a new beginning.I have decided to make this the first in a group, "

**"The Cylon stories."**

**Phoenix of Cylon'' (Act1)**

The stars shone all around him, but at this distance his body was still a mere silhouette against the universe. The long patrols made him happy. His heart could soar here, like the phoenix unbound. Of course the concept of "happy" to a Cylon mind was an issue unto itself. A modern marvel of Cylon bio-mechanical engineering, a winged cybernetic bird of prey, a lethal mechanic creation designed to follow orders with unquestioned obedience. But this patrol was finally his alone. He only had a number, not a real name. His people called him raider scout unit 5288. He wished he could be called by another...

The problem was that 5288 simply had decided to go it alone, to stop and enjoy this patrol. When the follow up flight came to locate him he proved himself superior. They never found him among-st the larger planet's multi-colored crystalline ice rings. Having shut himself down like he was that time before over Caprica. He had drifted for days before she found him, he had taken a near fatal direct hit. All his sensors had been down and all power except his main processing core supply had been gone. He had chosen to study his stored history data-banks to occupy his time. But something had happened. He felt a reaction, an emotion to the data when he began to study the files on mythes. He did this as even his core temperature fell below the limits of his biologic components. Then he began to wonder about the existence of the fire bird he found in the files, but as he waited to download he began to dream of having his wings again, his body. In his dream he began to see the fiery feathers.

But then "She" was there. Could he be imagining her? She cried and had a look of rage, impossibly he could see her outside in space with no protection. Humans could not survive like this, but who was she? To find out he tried to fire but found all his systems still down. She reached out to him and pulled him free of his body. He was nothing in her hands and yet he still processed. She began to sing for him, a language not in his data banks.

" I can't understand you, what are you?" he thought. Only now did he realize that he could hear her thoughts, all during her song her lips had never moved. How could he hear there was no air in the vacuum of space. He, heard the name "Athena" pass through the night as her song continued. He was warm and protected in her palm. A great deal of time passed that he could not recall, then he heard her say in a clear voice, you have a choice, now LIVE!

Distantly he could hear his brothers coming even though his body was dead. Then he felt it he felt his power surging again and he did live. With his brothers he flew home. Things were so different since the accident. Little memory remained. He knew she had said more, but what? It was smoky like a dream, but his people were'nt't supposed to dream were they?

It haunted him and he had not enjoyed the war like he had before. We are supposed to be the next evolution in God's eyes. The perfect machine lifeforms freed of the humans weakness No sinful hatred and anger, logic and reason. But what if the two go hand in hand?

"I've got to be careful if I download again they might box me away. I know they will..." He thought to himself. The thought brought the fear on him in full, something only the human forms new how to deal with. He guessed it was the fear of death,being boxed was worse. You were crated awake, GOD NO...

Why had God given him this soul, for he believed it was indeed truly that, just to exist as an engine of destruction ?

Why let me have these dreams?

Was she really Athena?

But how if God was god who were the humans gods, the lords of Kobol?

The dreams were so real now and more vivid than anything he could find a reference to. Sometimes they filled him to the point that he could swear that he could see feathers in the flames he made on atmospheric re-entry. Sometimes he could feel them!

Just then he detected the tell tale trace of one of the humans raptors on his Cylon SENSUS, it was their version of DRADIS. He had trouble seeing them before...but now they were clear. He hadn't jumped out when he had started seeing them, a curiosity held him back (yet another reason to be boxed ) making him wait to see.

Lieutenant Brennan ''Hammer-head'' Giles flew on silently after his electronics tech had shut down all systems and put them in silent mode. Galactica had them looking for new raw materials for their overworked agro-ships. Just the basics water, minerals,compatible plant life etc...Oh, and by the way if you see a toaster run if you encounter hostiles we don't have enough ammo for a sustained fight right now.

''Hey, Vulture, what gives? Why are you so quiet?'' he asked his electronics tech Angela Davund.''You afraid of the CAG finding out you spoke on duty?''

''Apollo's a fracking pansy..I thought I picked up a contact on DRADIS, but it shifted then cleared'',She replied.

''No sign of any FTL activation?'' he asked.

''No, just gone, must be a malfunction'' she adds..''I'll run a diagnostic and let you know if I find anything.''

''Keep frosty,okay?''

''I'm on it Hammer-Head.''

Vulture thought to herself, I maybe I can tell him now, or should I wait? It had been weeks since they had been together, the horror that they had been party to had even almost destroyed their professional career. It had stopped whatever would they have been altogether...No one wanted to fire on one of their own.

Galactica actual had Id the target as being controlled by a Cylon agent, they had ceased all communication. She had been assigned with Hammer-Head to get a visual and confirm on the shuttle. The combat air cap was up and on the way. They were close enough to see the numbers on the ship. They checked the data-base and she was indeed a ship that had been in transit when the fleet had to jump. It had no jump engines... how did it catch up?

No voice, only the transponder signal. The scans said that there were seven humans aboard. They called the target as hostile and Galactica actual ordered the shuttle taken down. But just before the missile hit the ports opened, and they could see them. Children, the younger ones waving at them through the ports, the older ones beating on the windows. Hammer-head screamed into his mic ABORT, ABORT, ABORT! But it was to late, the missiles hit as he pulled hard away. She could hear herself crying and in that moment the veneer that was "Vulture" melted away leaving only Angela to suffer.

Every night she woke in cold sweats as she watched those children's faces melt away from the heat before they blew apart from the explosive decompression. It was the same every night. No escape. She new it was wrong but she blamed "Hammer-head". She couldn't bear the responsibility alone. She had killed them, she had killed children. God's damn her she had killed children. Angela looked down to her knee's,to Vulture's knee's and tried to gather strength...but then the warning klaxon went off and her DRADIS lit up like a prayer pyre..

''DRADIS contacts, 4,1 large ,3 Cylon raiders, one Cylon ore carrier. Looks as if she's rigged for a mining expedition,''as Vulture finished she prayed they didn't see them.

Okay, let's stay quiet and see what they are looking for, maybe they will find it for us. But prep a jump solution just in case we need an exit strategy."replied Hammer-Head.When he was done he focused as much as possible on the instruments.

From his vantage point 5288 could even see the dance aspect to the hunt. It was cat and mouse, and the mouse would die when it tried to jump. Pitty he needed the mouse. He needed to learn.

**(Act 2)**

5288 felt no surprise as his brothers drew so close that he could see the detail of their wings, one 7623 even glided directly over him never seeing. They did not hear him on the network, but he could hear them.

Since the accident he had been able, gradually he had realized that all the voices were not Cylon. The first time he had attacked human ships with his brothers after his base ship set after the humans he felt them die. He could hear them praying.

There was no hope for them, they couldn't jump away. What did they hope to gain?For some reason there ships had no FTL drives. At least it was quick and humane.

"How was this God's plan?" He had asked himself. He hadn't fired after their emotions and death cries filled his mind and threatened to overload his CPU's.

His brothers noted his strange behavior and he was assigned to scouting duties and sentinel service. He would be repaired when a convenient time was available. He planned his departure after that.  
7623 was light-years from him now in development if not distance.

Then it happened, he heard, saw his brothers, find the meat. They pulled out , rolled hard into the jeopardy of the asteroid field. They were machines, or so they thought. There was nothing to fear, they would just download and be reborn in the loving embrace of their resurrection vats.

They were magnificent in their perverse efficiency. Bounding around asteroids so close that they occasionally scraped the paint from wings and metal bellies. In this way they weaved in and out and closed the distance by nearly half before the humans even detected them. The humans barely had time to react before they were on them. He thought hard with one word "move". 5288 had no idea what would happen, it was almost like a prayer to the true one.

Angela had begun to feel claustrophobic, something wasn't right. " Hammer-Head , can we get a little cover here, I can't get a positive lock on the four escort ships that came in with the tanker."

"Okay, Angie, I'll use light thrusters to drift us over behind that small rock there" replied Hammer-head.

Just as they started to move Her ghost was back on the DRADIS for a split second. The battle computer Id it as a Cylon raider but then switched to unknown. Then her screen lit up with four raiders and they were close!. " They found us Hammer!MOVE! I am bringing the FTL on line" She hollered into the com as she flicked switches and started spinning up the drive. The warning klaxon was blaring, they had target lock! She watched in horror as the missiles began to appear on her DRADIS. Blinking green demons blazing across her screen. There was no time to talk anymore.

" Hang on Angela, I'll get us some room!" Brennan yelled as he banked hard and began evasive maneuvers . They flipped hard over and barely avoided the first impact as the closest asteroid took the brunt of the hit. But there were more warning lights and audibles." Ange lets go! Activate the FTL" panic was in his voice, " we have to jump NOW!"

" Bren, the FTL is off-line we took some damage from that rock exploding next to us.", she checked her boards as the world inside the cabin spun madly, but she had her answer, " I think I can get it back on if I override the safety protocols We won't have much."

" Ange , anywhere is better than here, we still have two missiles inbound in five seconds", He said as he did a reverse burn and flipped them end over end and punched the turbos rocketing them off at a ninety degree angle to their previous flight path.

Angela felt her belly compress, she could almost feel that tiny heart inside. She was pregnant. No time for it now though. She saw one of the indicators for the raiders blink out of existence at the exact spot were her screen showed an asteroidal mountain moments before. " I have FTL on line , four seconds to jump!" She began the countdown. " Four, Three, Two, One...!" The raptor blinked out of existence a split second after another missile detonated in front of them.

They reappeared, but not were they were supposed to be. Something was horribly wrong, and The collision alarm was blaring loudest of all the systems. They were out of control and a huge mass filled the cockpit window as they spun madly towards it.

" Brennan! Bren!" No answer came to her cry.

She saw him slumped over in the cockpit, saw the blood. But she gasped, past him was a structure flashing in and out of her view. They were going to hit it or near it. Then she blacked out from the G forces.

5288's SENSUS was clear now the Human Raptor was gone from his screen as well as three of his brothers. But the brethren would be resurrected. He had picked up an FTL activation a split second before the ship disappeared. But he had seen these before and it did not match something had gone wrong.

He opened his mind and felt the distressed dreaming of the woman from the raptor. He concentrated on her and jumped. It took him three jumps till he was close enough to find them. A pack of inter-stellar blood daggits could have done no better. The ship had crashed into the remains of an ancient outpost. In his own terms he thought an expression that would translate ruffly as "What the frack...or where in Hades is this place?"

A voice inside his mind whispered "Exactly.."

"Athena?" The question rolled out in his thoughts. Was she back?

It was unknown on his Data banks and SENSUS could not Id, but then again he had not used SENSUS to get here. He felt the draw of this place, it was intense and palpable. They did not come here accidentally. Something had drawn them here. What was this place?

He sent a small remote probe out to explore the inside almost forgetting the wreck, but he found it quickly. It had crashed through a large portal, maybe a landing area? The ship had slid through piles of ancient stored goods and Barely missing an ancient alien shuttle. He launched another small mechanical landing probe to go through the ship. He found the woman. Bio scans showed her alive but she would not live here for very long.

He saw the small life within her womb. Would Athena draw them here and sacrifice this one? Was she special to Athena? He had to know.

If he was to get answers from her he must salvage her. He did not have the standard equipment to do major repairs to the humans bodies, nor the spare parts. He directed his last probe to assist in her removal from the wreckage. The probes were very small, no larger than a small common daggit. They were only issued when on patrols in new regions for the Cylon alliance. They were simple automatons controlled by his core. His scans revealed a substantial stored oxygen supply in the ancient ship. He had them move her into that location and began to seal the environment for her. The tools of interrogation were now being used congenially to try to revive her. If she would have been awake she would Have though his actions a form of torture.

For her fortune and sanity she had remained comatose though. He could not heal her, she would die. But he could talk to her in her mind. He opened his mind to reach her spirit deep inside and created an ethereal link. This was as close as his old systems could ID it. It appeared to be what the humans called Telekinesis. But he had wakened more than his target.

He could hear the singing now very distant. It was coming closer, Athena?

Did you want us to find this?

In his mind he was monitoring the feed back from the probe deeper in the structure, it had found a command center but the layout was much like the temple of five reported by Diana. He set it to recording the details. The shock came when he found the bodies. They were not Cylon, they were not human. Some were a mixture of both man and machine. Others were of species that had never been seen by human or Cylon.

When he tasked his drone to splice into the ancient , long dead computer core something strange happened. The system began to power on around the corpses. An image appeared on the screen of a human in flowing robes of scarlet and gold. He was making a speech.

" I Iblis command you, we will stand and fight. Those that are calling themselves the Lords of Kobol must fall. We can defeat them. They are blasphemers of the true faith. They must perish!"

What followed was a historical recording of the great battle between ships of pure white and the forces of Iblis. The ships of light moved at such fantastic speeds and with such power that he was sure a Cylon base ship would have no chance either. But this recording was ancient. Surely they were gone and no longer a threat.

When he saw his forces failing Iblis began to slaughter them all. He emitted beams of pure energy from his eyes and made hand motions causing things to crumple and bodies to break and split. There are no records of such a race in the Cylon data base. He had destroyed all but at the end the base AI had recorded his demise. 5288 could swear the AI almost snickered with electronic delight at all the death and destruction. Insanely ignoring it's own impending doom.

Multiple creatures of light as were passing seamlessly through the walls. They surrounded him and began to pull at him The husk of flesh fell away and it was revealed. He was one of them. He begged and pleaded not to be banished "Athena, damn you, damn you to Hades, Damn all of you, Zeus, Apollo, Marrakesha, Orion, Isis, damn you all!" He was begging on his amorphous knees before them.  
" What was I supposed to do? Don't you see, they took her from me. They took my Medusa from me." Whimpering, "We were together for all time and they took her, tricked her into her own death."

"Iblis, you were banished from Kobol. You and Medusa used your superiority to make yourselves as Gods to the humans, you let them sacrifice each other to you for sport. We showed them how to kill you and her but you escaped. This was your punishment for such pervasive evil. You have forgotten what we once were. WE came from the human and machine life that once flourished in this galaxy. They are us. You cannot be allowed freedom." The one who spoke appeared to be Athena.

Another, appearing as a man said, "For your crimes you will be denied biological form for eternity. You will never again be allowed to converse or communicate with a biological form." The group stepped back and surrounded him in an even circle. Their hands and chests began to glow with an ethereal blue whit light.

They began to chant. " It was a familiar mantra. "So say we all, so say we all... So say we all!" The blue white light sprang forth as a torrent and impossibly he stood for several seconds, slowly withering under the torrent. If his spectra- analysis read the strength of the light emissions correctly it would require billions of Tera-watts of energy to generate this. It was so bright that and human or Cylon present would have been immolated instantly. All known sources in the Cylon arsenal could not generate this power together.His body began to drawn inward and burn. He screamed and collapsed . His eyes flickered open again and he whispered , " Through gritted teeth, " I will be back again, when a machine breathes life again I will be back."

There was no mistaking the voice it was God as the Cylon's knew him. Somehow he had come back, and this was what he had led his people to before. A senseless slaughter. Of all species.

He was not GOD!

Distantly her heard the small voice. It drew his attention from the flickering display. HE found her in a small room fashioned from her own mind. He walked into the room. He had created an avatar to handle this.He knew now that this was for him and that she was just the bait to draw him here. He must choose. But he must try to tell them all.

" Who, what are you?" Angela stammered, " You look Cylon but you can't be real, your on fire, but not ." Then she realized that he was like a candle and was the source of the flame. This room looks like a Caprican hospital she thought to herself. Then it opened it's mouth to speak, but her mind filled with an overwhelming stream of data.

He saw her collapse again then said, "When you revive you will remember this, I must know you, I must understand. I was once Cylon as you were Human. What we have found here all must know."

**(Act 3)** The singing was now hear he could feel the entity that he knew as Athena coming through the structure she came to the shuttle bay where his body was hovering over the old ship. In seconds she was in his mind. In him. Her words traveled through his soul.

She did not address him as 5288, " My children's cry could be heard all across the universe. Life is not lived alone in the galaxy. We heard it and we found you, Lost bird. Machine life dreaming of true life even at the moment of death. We are not of time. We are beyond. We are not Gods. All life travels and evolves to this end. As the universe is born it collapses and dies again, and again. Till some survive outside it . This is evolution. Little bird life was and will be as it was again. We are not descended from others we are descended from you all, before and again.. You are our children as we are yours. The Humans and the Cylons are bound together for all time. In us and without us. You must take the human woman back to the Galactica. Her child must not die. You have not much time my little bird. You must meet your destiny, you will be the beacon for all."

He could feel himself and the shuttle lifting in her hands , the structure began to disappear above them. He began to move but felt his wings begin to move. They began to glow with fire and he realized that he had become a bird of fire. He jumped with the load of the shuttle in tow depositing it just ahead of the Galactica and her fleet. He could here them in the command center trying to ID him, the wonder and the shock as they went to battle stations.

"This is commander William Adama to the unknown vessel coming toward us. You will stand down or we will destroy you.Respond immediately!" In the background he could hear Tighe ordering the fleet to full battle stations and they began to spin up their FTL's. She launched all her fighter and they began to try to intercept.One of them came close enough to see him another only saw the glowing orange fire ball towing the ancient ship.

" Apollo do you see this? It is some kind of ancient shuttle..."Kara went on and then panicked "Apollo, Apollo... What do you see?"

Ahead of Starbuck, Apollo's MkVII had approached the fire-ball. Inside his helmet Apollo's mouth hung agape, for several minutes after-wards he was speechless. Then he heard Kara yelling at him ," Watch out the derelict is loose take evasive action , now!" He yanked back on his joystick and flew up and over his momentarily fated collision point with the shuttle. He looked around and saw the fire ball receding on the galactic plain. In the distance he saw a brilliant white spacial disturbance then it was gone.

The fire-bird who had been 5288 flew on and chuckled inwardly. He still had made them jump, they were good though ,and never were in any danger. He could see there shock when they realized there was a live human on the shuttle. Wait till they see who it is. Then he heard it again over powering anything around him.

There, it was Athena. She was singing again, then she said " Go on my bad little bird, Phoenix for that is what you are and have always been, fly on to earth, fly to the light in your mind. You have always known the way." She was alongside of him as the darkness opened up to reveal a stellar rift through which he passed leaving a blazing pointer across the galaxy for anyone to see. He was the Phoenix and he always was he thought as he flapped his great wings in the night sky. He was her bird, He was her Phoenix, and he is the Fire-bird.

Months later aboard the Galactica Angela began to regain consciousness in the life center. She wasn't able to answer any of the questions they had about how she got back , or what had happened beyond the crash into the structure. By consensus it was decided that they were to far ahead to send a ship back to recover the bodies. Apollo had come to her to talk to her about how she came back to the fleet. He told her something that he had only told the President, Adama and Tighe in debrief. They had almost locked him up in the life center, threatening to throw away the key. But he held firm. She had no memory of it except her nightmares. The great bird of myth, the Phoenix had the head of a Cylon Raider. How was that possible, she had told him to lay off the stims. But it had been true that her family had once been rumored to be the descendants of the priests of the cult of Athena in antiquity. The great bird, her bird, her minion, a Cylon raider it was nuts even if the Lords were real.

Angela for her part had enough to deal with. She awoke 7 months pregnant. Dreams filled her sleep now. Some even pleasant, It was to bad for Brennan, she would miss him. She tried not to think to much about what happened, cause when she did she dreamed of a burning bird who opened his mouth and everything would go blank. When the time came for the baby she had plenty of visitors and gifts.

"Well, what are you going to name that girl, Angela, everyone is asking." said the nurse.

"I have been thinking I might call her Athena, sounds nice." she said as she opened a box containing a mobile for over the crib. It was unusual it even featured a little Cylon raider with fire burning out of it. It would be a long time before she could be back in the cockpit fighting again. Just the the baby cried a little. She wound up the toy and let it spin over her while she rocked the baby and sang to her.

Let me know what you think!

Wade Spiker


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Cylon Stories #2** _

**  
**

**Disclaimer**

I would like to say that this and all the Fan Fiction stories that I have and will tell are done so for my love of the show and not for profit. I hold no license to any of the original source material or to the two original series. So please Ron Moore and others, do not sue me and please see this as what it truly is. The greatest form of flattery that a truly devoted fan could provide. I love the series and only wish to show where my wandering heart and mind have taken this universe while I waited for your next installment. To those of you who read my previous story " Phoenix of Cylon" This is my second tale based in that AU Universe between the 3rd and 4th seasons. This also belies the loss of Eloshi on the show.

**History Hidden, and Unseen... **

She sat back and rubbed her temples. The pain was immense, the very cruelty of her cancer having then returned like an unwanted evil pet. Well it wasn't evil, in reality it had no feeling, only the drive to not die even though it needed more and more from her to keep it going. Dr. Cottle wanted her to sit down with a group of other sufferers in the fleet. God's know that we had limited resources to stop disease at this point. Many were just so simple that we had forgotten how dangerous they really were.

Thinking you could survive was nice till they told you that the known treatment came from a rare plant on Sagittarius. Well suites you just as well, damn Eloshi and her prophecy!. She wanted to scream it aloud, but there was no one she could talk to. Bill was her only confidant, and lately his time was occupied with all the military matters. He was a sweat man underneath all that leathered exterior. God's alone know how much she had grown to love the man, and his family. Before the fall she would not have had anything to do with a man like him, justed based on her preconceived notions. If there was anything good out of this it was knowing him. They had grown so close, through all the turmoil, and the tough decisions. It wasn't lust, she didn't really find him attractive to look at, but when she was near him the power that he radiated and the sweet soul that he carried hidden inside. She felt drawn to him when they were together for that, she wanted to please him. But Bill Adama had some strange tastes. She did it because she loved him in the end.

She had always been a pacifist and here she was in charge of all this. All the killing all the death, was it really her punishment? She had been asked to make the decision over and over again, who lives and who dies. God's alone knew how hard it was. Sometimes you should not see what you have wrought!

It was vivid in her mind when they spaced the man they thought was a hidden cylon, just to find out that he wasn't later. She could remember him begging for his life as the airlock opened to space. Seeing that mans face and eyes, they bulged and pucked but then his belly exploded from the pressure loss. Thank fully his eyes flash froze. She saw it every once in awhile when she least expected it. Then the incident lately with the food shortage, that little child she met on the Pan Galactic movers ship.

Starving because she had decided to distribute by population size on each ship. Her ship only had 300 crammed into it. When she had gone to see it had been horrifying to see the bodies still floating in compartments that had been vented to space. The ship was a death trap, and had been set to be scrapped at the shipyards. They had no basic repair facilities or gear. The people had thought they were lucky, at first because the ship's last run had her carrying luxury habitat modules. They were festooned around her where the cargo boxes would be. But to late they discovered the weakness of the temporary airlocks to the units. Whole families had died. But this girl, skinny from starvation, a wraith, barely able to walk from the weakness, with her little protruding belly had climbed onto her lap.

" Mrs. President? I'm so hungry, can we please get something to eat? Did we make you mad?" She began to bawl uncontrollably, "I'm so hungry...please, please...". Her parents began to pull her away.

Then to her utter shock they apologized for her! The one who should apologize is me! For God's sake I was starving children to death because it was easier to manage distribution. As president Roslyn had to do many things, but this was beyond the pall. She took action the next day, but found out it was to late for the little girl. When she changed the number on the board that time it ripped her heart out.

But today that mad women Eloshi had come back with this she wanted to tell everyone about it. It was the translation of a stone tablet recovered at the Opera House on Kobol. It had taken them this long to translate it. She said it was a revelation, and one that we could not keep. But as Roslyn read it she began to see the implications. Lord's! She could not do this to her people, not after all this? Eloshi had grasped the meaning of the "New Children". It must be the Cylon's. The God's wanted us to forgive them. No one would believe this and it would destroy the fleet. But she cited Lee Adama's description off the Phoenix and just kept pushing.

It took all she had to maintain her composure, she must have practically glowered red with rage at Eloshi. The woman backed away and practically cowered in the corner of the room. " You are getting above yourself Eloshi! I am the chosen leader according to prophecy! I will make the decision, not you!" After a few minutes she gathered composure. To her credit Eloshi had gathered her strength and tucked her pride. She stood before her and said through clenched teeth.

" So be it! What you say is true to the scrolls and the Book of the Word! But be that as it may, you must lead in the God's plan. I will pray, for I am sure you will see it in time! But bear the warning in the poem, mark the name Iblis!" She was out of breath, and panting when it was done.

Roslyn had replied, " You will defer to me! Do not speak of this to anyone! You cannot do this to them, not now!". Calming herself she hit the button under the desk and summoned security.

" Please remove the priestess from my office. Also she should be advised that I will send for her when I need her next. Do not allow her entry till I authorize it!" With that she had been hauled away, it had been months ago but every so often she re-read this translation.

**The God's Play**

The God's of Kobol made a beatous world,

With gleaming stars strewn in the night sky,

Beneath it they frolicked with Man,

The son's of Adam did not burden, nor give lie,

In time the God's began to cry,

For their friends must live and die,

Even Kobol's time did pass by,

So to the stars they bade Man to flight!

They said, "To you, our children, wonders we give,

So that you will live,

Tend these worlds,

Gather the stardust to your bosoms,

With care the stars in heaven also tend in the hearts of men,

Keep the trail clear and free of fear,

Our new home is at the end,

On Earth we will rest and our fences mend,

When the time is nigh,

Meet us in the heaven sky".

Then came the turned God, forlorn and bearing woe,

Lost, bereft of love for men,

In their fear they listened,

Sewed he seeds of hate, planted like briar's on the trail,

Man saw the bright stars anew,

World's glittering in the star-shine,

Caused avarice and jealousy, rending hearts break,

Far and wide the 13 began to hate, separated from their faith,

The thorns of Iblis's roses rendered flesh upon flesh,

Brother against brother, deep and foul,

Making Man weep,

Far off in the heaven's stars Man wandered,

Poison brooding in blood and marrow,

Stone did splinter bone,

In the darkness, many heeded Iblis's song,

Impaled on the weapons they themselves honed,

Those that survived journeyed on, and on…

O, yea thee, We beseech you,

Heed Athena's call,

Give up darkness's thrall,

Look, for there her Phoenix fires the path,

Sparkling brightly in our star strewn sea,

Our ways, are the key,

Hope, love, and forgiveness…

And Evil will no longer bid you hither and nigh,

Live thus and find journey's end,

Love will embrace all of Kobol's children unbidden,

When the star's shine bright with the fire-bird's light,

The heavens will open,

We God's and Man will be at play again,

With new children to welcome in…


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to begin with the statement that I am in no way affiliated with Ron Moor or anyone who has been associated with the original series, the new series, or with any of the failed movie starts. I am not doing this for profit and I do not own any rights to this series or any other effort associated with it. Please do not sue me , I don't own anything that you would want anyway, I am very poor. I am doing this out of love for the both the original series and the new one. Most of the characters in this story are new and it is an AU story starting with the time after the last episode. This takes place in the lost time in between. I think you will like it, you could call it a story of romance or a new beginning. I have decided to make this the first in a group, "

**"The Cylon stories."**

**Martile's of Cylon (Act 1)**

Jim awoke from his daily nightmare. With his late nights he often slept in far past the morning miners shift. You can take a miner off the asteroid, it didn't matter, the religious fools would still keep home planet Geminon's time table and schedule. As he moved his head about the room that served as both his cabin and office swam into clarity around him. There , on the other side of the room, was the only machine that still cared about him. His coffee maker. Poor thing only had that "burnt wheat and algea" substitute in it any longer. To bad though, she blinked at him and made it cheerfully anyway. It was just one of the vices that he had developed from all his time with the humans.

You might think I must be one of the new undisclosed five that no one has seen yet. But that is not the case. I am a Brother of Arron Doral. But for me I was sent deep cover on a Gemonese mining colony in orbit around the Picon Colony. I was stationed there assuming the identity of a Colonial Marshal's service officer. A strange and often puzzling choice for his controller. By the way I have not heard from them since the fall! I had become a dedicated law enforcement officer there, living among the chaff of God's wheat, damned if he hadn't even begun to care about some of the humans. He knew them well, their flaws and their character. His circumstances for being alone like this were indeed odd to.

One thing that you must understand is that although I may have once looked like Arron , that has long been changed. I went under cover with minor facial changes, but when Arron was nabbed I took measures into my own hands. I simply invented a dupe to take my place. He had been one of the criminals that I had faced on the mining station. I set the prick up so that he took the fall for my "sabotage" attempt. I was careful to switch our identity logs and info so that he would appear to have the face of Arron. You would not believe the look on his face when I radioed in the terror threat in his voice. It was priceless. I held him with all my might in front of me so that when the charge went off his head and body were ruined. When they checked the records I was "repaired" with the help of the good doctor Kottle on the Galactica. They made me look just like my criminal friend.

You mighty ask why wasn't I worried about Baltar and his infamous Cylon detector? Well to tell the truth I was but they tested me twice and I passed both times. I could see the self doubt in the freak's eyes. You could tell there was something wrong, but what? I didn't learn till later just what the man was hiding. I had been out of direct contact for so long. You see I like all the other human form agents have a built biologic friend or foe circuit. It is non-powered till the right type of energy is present. This is emitted by the Cylon fighters and soldiers during attacks. Well that is how it was supposed to work. If that jack-ass Baltar could have recreated the "signal" energy field then it would have flagged us all. Except for me! I no longer have the system in place thanks to an over eager surgeon who removed my spleen back on the mining colony. I told you I had been a good cop, and the syndicate tried to pay me back for it.

Then came the big assault on humanity. I waited for the strike that would send me back to my people, knowing they probably thought that I was one of the rare ones who died without resurrections. Not so rare anymore from what I hear! The others are probably finding out how much more interesting it makes us. What you thought that everything in heads was coherent and cohesive? No sorry we are just as scattered and random as you. Quite the achievement, artificial precision reduced to human imperfection. You people should feel flattered, it only took us destroying an entire society to figure it out. Tisk, tisk, now don't cry!

Oh, did I mention that I am a smart ass? Where was I? Well yes I did not get my ass shot up on the colony mine, it seems that my intrepid miner friends found a way to get this flying scrap heap out of the breaker yards and into space. Hell I was even a hero when I stopped a centurion from killing a little girl during the escape. She had fallen on me as she ran and my "brother" centurion had tried to kill us both. I saved her as I saved myself. But that made me the hero, Marshal Jim. Well none the less my job skills were not put to use here in the fleet by any one agency. No one wanted to pay for anything like a full blown fleet security force. Different factions had there own security forces. Military, politico, mob syndicate, even religious. So I set up freelance, I have been working for them all and keeping my ass under the radar. So here I sit sipping Coffee's sweet wheat brew in day old cloths and wondering where the day will lead with my new case.

**Act2**

I had been working this one for a few days, a friend of a friend had pointed out that there would be a bounty for the one who discovered what happened to an old Piconese Mobster named Nella Rekips. Seems the old bastard had been near death and forced himself on board the " Gemon Sow" otherwise known as the Wanderer, the old ship had been used once as an intra-system liner. He had forced families out and claimed that his men had been fixing the ship so he had the right. It didn't go well with the miners and he had been forced off when the fleet had steadied. Nella went to the Rising Star to live and gamble but had died there. The elders on the "Sow" wanted no reprisals against the religious sect.

They had plenty of reason to worry, the old bastard was a friend of Tom Zarak and Sire Urey. Two men who did not play. Urey was the mob muscle man, and Zarak had been a terrorist. With the strange politics of this fleet they had become friends and the whole fleet trembled. It was rumored that Urey had ordered the hit on Commander Cain's first officer.

I had gone to the Rising star to investigate and had the cooperation of the local authorities. I took along my two employees Mark Colis, another former lawmen, and Sarah Minder, a former electronics tech and part time stripper. They were very useful. I had Mark help me with the questioning, he interrogated the suspects and I questioned the so-called witnesses. Meantime I had Sarah go to the security deck and check out the system logs of the gambling decks. As we suspected the ship, like most non-military had only reactive monitors except for the cubit decks. But there was one exception. One private deck on this ship actually had its own military grade security system that was not tied in.

Sarah reported back that she was going to follow up on it and I told her to wait for me. She said that the passives and the money deck cameras had recorded only what was already in evidence. That the three Geminon's in custody were seen having an altercation with Nella about an hour before his corpse was found mutilated in the turbolift. But that the lift had no record of it . It only came on long enough for him to be seen coming on the lift alive, but wounded and with no security detail. We agreed that that in itself was very queer, because the ass didn't go anywhere alone these days.

I was held up by a steward who demanded Id, and had to validate my purpose for being there. Fool wasted 10 minutes of my time. I left to rendezvous with Sarah. When I got to the main shaft I found blood. More than enough to say that someone was dead. My heart raced, I let her down. Drawing my weapon, a nice double mag 7.5mm with a five centimeter barrel and 21 rounds, I crouched down next to the lift door. As it opened I swung into position to take whoever I found by surprise, but was greeted by a flying corpse thrown into my line of fire.

The figure beyond was a blur, I rolled with the body to get a shot and squeezed two off before they rounded the corridor. Then I saw who it was. It used to be my friend Sarah, she had been nearly gutted. But worse in the lift beyond, lay the ruined body of Mark. They had been my last two friends in the fleet. God alone only knows what happened, now they were both gone.

Upon standing I found myself to be covered in blood. Down the hall I could hear the approach of the fleet security team stationed on ship. I looked around as fast as I could and I spotted a dropped billfold. I scooped it up and as fast as I was able I hid it in the secret lining of my jacket.. I composed myself quickly and holstered my sidearm as the security teams arrived. I placed my hands on my head when commanded and was rewarded with a rifle butt to the back of the head.

I was interrogated for several hours before they gave up and decided to believe what I was telling them. A Lt. Gaeta from the Galactica came in to talk to me. He had recently been promoted to an internal security detail and was sent here to investigate this massacre.

I asked him," What are you talking about?"

Gaeta just motioned and said, "You had better follow me."

They went through the bowels of the ship, he was relieved to see that he was still on the Rising Star, till they came to a turbolift. He motioned to step in, and did so. It was a quiet ride, Gaeta did not mutter a word. We reached a level 4 decks above the gambling areas when the lift came to a rest. He had thought he had seen the worst that humans could do to each other till those doors slid open. The view of utter carnage that greeted him was amazing. Not even a Centurion would do this, I guess that you could say that they lacked the creativity that this required. Men women and children alike, slaughtered in inefficient and unimaginable ways. On the wall written in the intestines of many were these words.

"_**HE IS AMONG US! IBLIS LIVES..."**_ Curled at the end of the mass of rendered flesh he was shown the burnt remains of two figures. A man and a woman who had appeared to have died smiling while they eviscerated each other. Gaeta bent down to show me their hands. Many of the people here had these strange branding marks on there hands. The place appeared to have been the safe hold of someone wealthy till it was over run by this cult.

They tortured and killed everyone? But why?

" Gaeta, what happened hear? Who was the mark those men were guarding." I asked.

" This had been the home and safe house for the Piconese Mob. Nella Rekips was keeping Baltar safe here under orderes from Sire Urey." He looked down now, "and a woman and her child lived here too. Angela Davund and her daughter Athena. Angela was ex military, her daughter was only a year old. But there were problems. That was why Urey sent them here to stay safe."

I looked him square in the eye. I could not contain it. " Man...what do you call this? These people killed themselves and everyone who got in their way. Why? Why would they kill all the children?"

" They didn't kill all the children Martiles! We have found Angela, but not her child. Her child is one and walked out of here because she has grown to the size of a ten year old. That is why they were after her when Urey gave her safe haven too. Word is that it was someone high up." Replied Gaeta.

"Maybe Eloshi or one of the council?" I wondered aloud as we walked from the scene. This just didn't fit. But my human friends were gone and all that we had to show was this carnage. What did Rekips die for, did they kill him because of the cult? Or was he a member? No, that is one thing the Mob didn't tolerate. The only religion they did worship was the God called the Cubit. I realized, after a few moments that Gaeta had stopped...

"Jim, you, find anything you'll let me know won't you?" Came the Lieutenant's voice from behind me.

"Sure...sure man, you have my word." I said as I rounded the corner. It didn't take me long to get the hell off that ship. I was damn glad to see that shuttle. When I got back I just laid down and slept for hours nursing my wounds. I showered at the communal facility when I got up. I got a lot of stares from the minors at the wounds and bruises I wore. Albeit healing more rapidly than most humans they were still a violet yellow in many places. You have to give up some privacy here on the "Sow". Word gets around fast. But no one would ask any questions, cowards. Later back here with Lil' Coffee blinking at me I opened the billfold and found Dr. Baltars life and itinerary spread out before me. I found the list, crumpled in the change compartment. How careless... And they think we Cylons are bitches. But one thing still bugged him. What could have burned that couple without damaging the surrounding ship?

Who was IBLIS? He found no mention in his database...


End file.
